Project Eve
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: "She dreams of a little girl with short black hair and big brown eyes that hold all the wonder the world can possibly hold within its grasp, and she wonders silently from within the steel bars of her too small cage, whether or not that had been her in a past life." FEM!ASH fanfic; more inside
1. A New Eeveelution

A/N. So, this is partially inspired by the fact that I was on youtube and was watching a trailer for the newest pokemon movie featuring Genesect and my getting overtly excited when finding out that YES! Mewtwo is going to appear in the movie! Can't wait for it, but anyways, so since I like changing people into pokemon so much apparently, this came out. So yeah this is a fem!Ash fanfic featuring Mewtwo. Hope you guys enjoy!

Summary: "She dreams of a little girl with short black hair and big brown eyes that hold all the wonder the world can possibly hold within its grasp, and she wonders silently from within the steel bars of her too small cage, whether or not that had been her in a past life."

All Ash has ever known is a world of painful tests and harsh battles, and of strange dreams of her past that she cannot recognize. But her whole world is changed when one day, she meets another experiment so very similar, and yet so very different from herself. But when her friend wishes to destroy the world in revenge after escaping from Team Rocket, will she help him achieve his goals or will she go against him and protect the humans? And what of her mysterious past prior to the experiments that she was forced to go through?

**Warning: Fem!Ash fanfic; New eevee evolution!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"_Mama! Lookie!"_

"_Yes _, what is it?"_

"_I found a caterpie!"_

"_Oh how cute, let's take it to Prof. Oak's lab and see what he has to say about it, okay?"_

"_Yay!"_

_She dreams, within the darkness of the night, and the cold cage in which she is forced to stay, of a little girl with short black and big brown eyes that hold all the wonder of the world and then some, and she wonders in her waking hours, whether or not that had been her in a past, much happier life. But she can never be sure as she watches the humans move about the room outside the cage she is kept in. All she knows, is that her world is dark, the people within it, evil, and that she hopes, prays, and dreams for the day when she no longer has to live in a cage._

* * *

**Episode 1: A New Eeveelution**

* * *

Long ears tipped with blue gray fur twitch as sleep is gradually and all too suddenly interrupted by the obnoxious sounds of humans speaking, a light coming on overhead and nearly blinding the otherwise lazy pokémon as it, no she, began to stir from her long slumber, having been given a few days to rest before any more experiments were performed. It had been that way for as long as the slightly large and lithe creature could remember; ceaseless experiments for weeks on end involving various things such as movement and battle capabilities, before she was given a few days to rest and give her body the relaxation it needed, and when those precious days of reprieve had passed, it was back to the harsh experiments and violent battles. Still, they did nothing that she wouldn't have been able to handle, or rather there was nothing that she shouldn't have been able to handle at all. She was a weapon, according to the humans, experimental and still a bit chancy, though she had yet to show any signs of being what they might call an "unstable proto-type". She had been one of many, and the only one left that she knew of still alive, though she hadn't known any before such a thing had occurred either, having never seen any of the other "proto-types" that these humans had supposedly created.

According to one, particularly kind human, the other, more intelligent humans had been working for years trying to create a new "eeveelution", as they had termed it, and so far, she had been the only one to survive longer than a year, which prior to her arrival had been considered the lucky number when those who had come before her usually perished within weeks of the experiment starting, if not the very first day. She was lucky, and to her knowledge, the last remaining experiment that was still alive and breathing. They had gone through hundreds beforehand, bringing in a new test subject every three days to replace the ten or so that had died by the time of their arrival, and she had been one of five that had apparently arrived more or less at the same time to replace a whopping twenty failures that had all just suddenly dropped dead the day before. She was pretty sure the four that had arrived with her had met the same, unfortunate fate, but she could not be sure, having not heard heads or tails of their conditions after she herself had started.

She couldn't remember any of this though.

Having lived several years while a part of the experiments, large portions of that time were missing from her memories, and any amount of time before that was one big fat blank, probably years of life before that gone due to some unknown trauma into the black abyss and never to be recalled again.

A shoulder popping sharply, almost painfully jarred her from her reminiscent thoughts, only accompanied further when the all too familiar feeling of a black, leather collar being slipped around her neck and she was subsequently tugged in the direction of the metal leash; the other end being held in the tight, white gloved grasp of one of the more rude and violent humans that worked within the "lab" as the one nice one she had met called it.

"Hurry up you stupid thing! We're running on a tight schedule today!" the human spat at her, eyes glaring down with unhindered cruelty as he continued to practically drag her out of the room and down the long, metal hallways towards one of the training rooms. "Today might be you lucky day you idiotic animal, though your pea-sized brain might not be able to comprehend it. The boss is here today so you can put a show on for him. Who knows, he may judge you complete enough to finally get out and work for him." The human said, voice dripping with pride as he both insulted her and praised his leader at the same time.

Honestly she no idea as to who exactly this "Boss" person was, just that he was a human of high standing amongst the humans that she was constantly exposed to. She had never seen him in all her years within the lab, or if she had, she couldn't remember having done so. All she had were stories and tales overheard by the humans around her, as well as a flood of various rumors from one extreme of cruelty to the other extreme of violence and viciousness. She also knew that he was the reason behind the experiments, and by extension her own existence within the lab, his constant thirst for more power and control resulting in the more intelligent humans having to walk on metaphorical eggshells to keep him happy as well as rushing to satisfy him in any way possible via the various tests they performed and experiments they came up with. If he wanted something created, they jumped and all but tripped over themselves to do it without nary a thought or worry to the consequences they might bring, the lives they could both destroy and end. All so that the man, this "Boss" of theirs, could one day rule the world.

It was insanity, corruption, and greed at its finest. And once again and all too suddenly, a bright light came on, nearly blinding both the human currently handling her as well as bringing the pokémon's wandering thoughts to a startling hault.

"So this is the new evolution you came up with?" a rough voice asked, tone cocky and dripping with self-importance and far too much self-confidence as a man dressed in a dark, pristine suit observed her from his place, sitting in his fancy chair. He seemed to not have a care in the world, narrowed, ambitious eyes gleaming with unhindered greed as he seemed to size her up like some sort of precious diamond or something of the like. It perfectly reaffirmed what the humans had told her all too many times before, especially when she had been feeling particularly defiant in the beginning. She was nothing but a weapon for their leader to use to its fullest before throwing it away when its useful had finally run out.

"Yes sir, we call it Orreon, the Ore Pokémon."

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and thanks for reading! If you want to know what an Orreon looks like, I drew a picture of it prior to writing this and put it on my DeviantArt account, there's a link in my fanfiction bio if you want to see it or you can just go directly to the Deviant Art website. Anyways, please review and see ya!


	2. A New Weapon?

A/N. Here's the second episode of Project Eve!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"_I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world Gary, just you wait and see!"_

"_Haha, I'd like to see that _!"_

_She still dreams of the little girl with short black hair, but now those dreams change and a new character walks onto the stage. A little boy maybe a few months older and maybe a few inches taller as well. He is cocky in the way that gives way for immaturity, the naïve kind that results in the boy doing ridiculous things in order to prove himself and only for it to backfire in his face. But even then the little girl stays faithfully by his side, even when the boy's ego gets the better of him and belittles her, because they are very good friends, like brother and sister almost. The little girl will always be there with a Band-Aid for any injuries the boy may receive on his misadventures to prove himself as "awesome" as he thinks he is, because that is the only thing she may ever be prepared for in all her life and at that age, it is one of the few things she is honestly better at than him. They are competitive in the way that children often are after all._

_She likes these dreams, these pleasant days that she wishes she could experience herself, but there is a cold pit laying in the bottom of her stomach, whispering of things she honestly wishes she didn't feel were true. That the goods dreams will soon become nightmares, that the happy times for the innocent little girl will end, she would rather remain ignorant to those nasty whispers, those cruel, telling words that only tell of the cold truth concerning the future. Ignorance could often be considered a blessing after all, but it was a blessing she had the misfortune of never having._

_She still wonders if the little girl may have been her in a past life, but now, she also wonders if maybe she wishes that the possibility didn't exist, and that they are just what they seem to be; dreams._

* * *

**Episode 2: A New Weapon?**

* * *

"Quick Charizard, use Flamethrower!" A young boy called out, tone dripping with panic as the fire/flying dual-type gave a mighty roar, mouth igniting with fire before releasing it all in one steady beam. The attack missed however, the opponent's pokémon swiftly dodging to the side without having to be told, before sending another one of its attacks flying towards the already weakened starter. The attack just barely missed, only thanks to the clumsy staggering of his own exhausted pokémon and having nothing to do with its normal speed and grace. He was losing, badly, but honestly he hadn't expected for there to be a rock-type pokémon within the man he was currently facing's ownership. The last he had checked, the man was supposed to have specialized in the normally pesky to deal with ground-types, not the almost as sturdy as a mountain rock-types that the Pewter City gym was so renowned for. He hadn't even heard of the pokémon the man was currently using, some fully evolved pokémon caught from another region most likely, but not from one he had ever heard of. He wasn't even sure what it was called, its species name having gone for the large part of the battle, unsaid as the pokémon moved with all the grace and finesse of a well-trained pokémon, attacking without orders at times and performing maneuvers that required years of practice for any normal trainer to get down pat like this particular one had. It was difficult to hit, seemingly as fast as a speeding train, even more agile then a furret, and its defense was almost off the charts, able to take hit after hit if it so pleased without even batting an eye.

It was a true monster on the battlefield as it seemed.

"Use Rockslide." The command shook the boy from his thoughts, blue eyes widening as he watched what had been at the center of his panicked thoughts lower itself to the ground, body glowing with a residual energy before tossing its head into the air and releasing a mighty howl. The ground shook violently as if the whole building had just been struck by a mighty earthquake, and earth shifted, several large pillars of solid rock rising high into the air before just as suddenly collapsing in on itself, a barrage of thousands of tons of rock falling down onto the helpless dual-type that was the boy's starter pokémon.

"Charizard!" the boy called, listening with trepidation as the pokémon gave a agony-filled roar as it took the extremely effective attack head on. The giant flaming lizard roared pathetically, still trying to make itself seem strong and able, when it was only barely hanging on by a thread, body heaving with the effort to just stand there as it were. "Charizard… I'm sorry." The boy found himself apologizing quietly, though he was pretty sure he could still be heard by the giant lizard. "You've done a good job, return." The boy lift his hand, a pain-filled, regretful smile on his face as he recalled the exhausted pokémon back to its pokéball. He was sure that the starter still wanted to battle, but in its current condition, it could not. The boy wanted the badge yes, but not at the risk of his pokémon's life. Besides, he had other pokémon that would hopefully be able to handle this particular pokémon, there was no need to have his charizard continue to fight like it had been.

"Hmph." The boy's attention was drawn once again, eyes lifting up to gaze at the person controlling the pokémon that was currently giving him so much grief. It seemed as if he were looking down on him for recalling an obviously far too injured pokémon from battle, but the boy couldn't be entirely sure, the man's face largely being obscured by the shadows cast throughout the darkened building. Even so, he could still at least, feel the cold and cruel gaze the man set upon him, judging him but at the same time wishing for his destruction as it seemed. To the far older man, it seemed he was just a nuisance that needed to be gotten rid of, and soon at that.

"Okay Poliwrath. I need you here." The boy whispered quietly, before throwing the pokéball in his hand to release the ever faithful water-type. It gave a might roar, flexing its muscles as it shot a vicious glare at its opponent. It was still obvious that the water/fighting dual-type didn't recognize the opposing pokémon either, but that would be the least of their worries in this battle.

"**Ore!" **The strange pokémon barked, suddenly jumping in the air, only to burrow into the ground without warning. Both trainer and pokémon were immediately put on high alert, keeping a close eye on the ground in hopes of figuring out where it would wise up next.

* * *

Giovanni couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself as he gazed upon the battlefield from his perch, somewhat high above his challenger's head. He knew full well that the boy was in over his head, and he had the sinking suspicion that the boy was beginning to realize the very same fact. The boy was good, he'd give him that much, having taken out three of some of his most experienced pokémon, but then he had sent out his little creation, a "gift" from the Team Rocket scientists so to speak, and the battle had become very one sided. He'd already taken down two of his pokémon, the boy's charizard being the third. Now the boy sent out a water-type. It would be a true test to this experiment's capabilities in battle, having yet have fought a dual-type pokémon that had such an extreme type-advantage over herself. It would also prove just how competent those scientists really were.

"Poliwrath!" The panic-filled call immediately drew the man's attention back onto the battlefield, watching a satisfied grin as the pokémon he was currently using against the trainer popped up from behind, rather than under her opponent, before using what the man would have to assume was the rock-type attack Power Gem before disappearing underground yet again. It seemed, that at least for now, she was playing things safe, testing her opponent's reactions and abilities before finally getting serious. The trainer himself was becoming very frustrated, most likely not used to things going so awry for him so quickly. Giovanni couldn't help but scoff, it was often the most confident of trainers that wound up taking defeat the hardest. And it seemed that this trainer was no different. His only saving grace seemed to be how well-rounded his team was.

"**Poliwrath!" **The dual-type pokémon roared as it took another hit from its opponent, shaking it off before reaching out to take hold of the rock-type before she could escape back underground. It was slow, that was for sure, it obviously hadn't been raised with any form of real speed and agility in mind, but still it managed to grab hold of the rock-type and keep her where both trainer and pokémon could see her.

"Awesome! Now Poliwrath, use Seismic Toss!" the boy ordered, clearly hoping that the effective attack would give him a good advantage his opponent. Rock-types were known for their sturdy defense after all, only bested by the even more heavy weighted steel-types and the sometimes clearly overpowered dragon-types. But as effective an attack as that would have been, it was only of concern if it could in fact work and the pokémon using the attack could actually keep a good grip on the pokémon it was using it on. As things stood, it was fairly easy for the rock-type to wriggle her way out of her opponent's grasp, standing easily on its arm as she fired a Power Gem attack at point blank range. The challenger swore loudly, almost causing her to flinch away from the battle before she shook it off, using another Rock Slide attack to bury her opponent and end the fight. The poliwrath screamed in agony, but still stood tall, if still injured as it pulled itself out from underneath the rubble. It wasn't going to go down as easily as the charizard had obviously, but it would fall none the less. "Grr… Poliwrath, use Mach Punch!" the boy commanded, throwing his own fist forward as if for emphasis as the pokémon roared in confirmation. The attack shot out like a speeding bullet, and all Giovanni had to do was blink to miss as the attack hit the rock-type head on, sending her rolling violently across the battlefield before finally getting back onto her feet so she could dig her paws into the ground, skidding to a stop before somehow managing to use her backwards momentum to her advantage and send herself rocketing towards her opponent.

She flipped over her opponent, tail beginning to shine the tell-tale signs of a steel-type attack, before bringing it down onto her opponent's head in the form of an Iron Tail attack. The poliwrath cried out in pain, though the attack obviously didn't do as much as the rock-type would've liked, Giovanni remembering in passing thought the water-types had a resistance to steel-type moves. That made it all the more pesky to deal with it seemed, as the pokémon sent another Power Gem attack towards her opponent.

"Poliwrath, quick dodge it!" the dual-type just barely managed to roll out of the way in time, the attack just barely missing the challenger as well as it slammed into the wall, creating an explosion that kicked up a few gusts of wind as well as dirt and debris. The boy seemed very shaken up, though just as quickly shaking it off as he glared ahead, that fire of determination still burning bright in his eyes. It seemed that that one successful attack had given the boy some courage to keep going instead of giving up outright. "Use Mach Punch again!"

* * *

"**Ore!" **the rock-type cried out in pain, skidding on the ground once again as she took the attack once again, standing up with some difficulty now before unexpectedly taking a Hydro Pump to the face. Both attacks were very effective, dealing more damage than the pokémon would've liked as she stood up, quickly shaking both attacks off before having to dodge another attack. The human trainer was getting a little too confident for her liking it seemed. Managing just in time, to jump over another Mach Punch, she used Rock Polish to build up speed before charging firing off another Power Gem, followed up shortly after by another Rock Slide. The attacks did what they needed to do, finally causing her opponent to faint as the admittedly powerful dual-type collapsed, far too weak to continue any further.

She was prepared to take down another pokémon when one of the other humans, the referee, raised one of those odd cloth things in his hand.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, the challenger has lost." The rock-type simply sat there, watching as the boy released a sigh of defeat before recalling his pokémon and leaving. Her attention was quickly drawn from the retreating back of the human however, to her trainer and the boss of the humans that had created her. He stared down at her with a cold gaze, obviously displeased with her performance in that last battle.

"That Poliwrath shouldn't have given you so much trouble. You obviously need more training." He spat at her, a large door, hidden within one of the walls of the gym opening up as she walked into the darkness held within.

* * *

She already knew where to go, the whole thing having become one repetitive process after being brought to the Viridian City gym. Apparently the leader of the humans that had created her, was also something important called a gym leader, constantly challenged by much younger humans who utilized other pokémon of different species in battles for a small, apparently very important piece of metal that supposedly proved their worth as "trainers". She didn't fully understand the concept as a whole, but it sounded somewhat familiar. She couldn't for the life of her however, place where.

"_You are not a pokémon that I have seen before…" _The rock-type froze, immediately turning around to face whatever had spoken, only to freeze at the sight of an equally unfamiliar pokémon. Or at least, what she herself thought was a pokémon.

It was odd, very cat-like in appearance, but also very humanoid as well. It had small ears, an even smaller nose, and was skeletal, almost appearing malnourished, though she had a feeling that that was how it was supposed to look. A long, purple tale whipped around behind it, it seemed to be a "psychic-type" as the humans would call it, the strange creature hovering some feet off the ground as it peered at her with eyes swarming with intelligence.

Tilting her head in curiosity, she immediately sat down, observing the other for a few moments. She doubted she should be talking to this pokémon, her lollygagging most likely going to get her into trouble if she didn't get herself back into her cage soon. The human, Giovanni, was very strict with pokémon like her. He didn't like them doing as they pleased as it seemed, preferring that they listened to all of his orders and followed through with as much haste as possible. The strange new pokémon seemed to sense her hesitation to communicate with it, but still it prompted a reaction all the same. _"Who are you?" _She hesitated for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"**The humans call me Orreon; the Ore Pokémon. I'm supposed to be a rock-type, an eeveelution." **

"_That is what you are… Not who you are. But I assume that the humans did not give you a name."_

"**A name? Well… I'm not sure if it counts as one, but one of the humans used to call me 'Ashe'. What about you?"**

"_Well, it is nice to meet you Ashe. The humans called me Mewtwo."_

* * *

A/N. Yay! Finally something goes as I planned and a character makes an appearance when I want it to! I love Mewtwo, but then again I love a lot of pokémon… I can't wait for the next pokémon movie to come out! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please review and see ya!


	3. To Lose a Battle

A/N. Here's Project Eve 3, hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 3: To Lose a Battle**

* * *

Ears bent backwards and pressed against her head, she'd honestly never thought that she'd find herself in this kind of situation after so long a time spent battling under the leader of the people that had brought her into existence. The human she was currently facing off against was nothing to laugh at for sure. Overconfident to the point of needing to be knocked down a few pegs yes, but he was definitely skilled and his pokémon powerful and well-trained. But there was something severely lacking in the relationship between this trainer and a good portion of the pokémon he held under his command, similar to that which was lacking in her own relationship with the man revered as the unknown leader of the "criminal" organization known region wide at the very least, as Team Rocket, and publicly known as the mysterious and rarely seen gym leader of some human settlement called Viridian City, but different all the same. This human boy, in all his cockiness, seemed to only care for the most powerful pokémon possible, similar to her master but without the large, very massive amounts of money and fearful lackeys and proficient scientists to back him up and supply him with the best that could be both naturally and unnaturally obtained. He held respect for all of his pokémon at least similar other trainers she had faced down, but unlike all the other trainers she had beaten down and left to pick up shattered hope and destroyed dreams of victory from off the floor, the pokémon of this trainer's trust was paper thin at best, and their loyalty only so because of the mere fact that he had caught them with a pokéball of some sort. There was obviously no real time spent training most of them, they were powerful, but that was only true because of their own efforts and nearly no help from the human that commanded them.

The humans with faith, trust, and loyalty with their pokémon had been the more worthy opponents to take down. But they had also been the easiest. So was the difference between strength really just how little one actually and truly cared for the pokémon at their command?

She couldn't be sure and she highly doubted that she ever would figure such things out, but now was not the time to be contemplating such matters. She was losing, badly, and though she had beaten down three of his pokémon prior, it seemed the boy, in this full six-on-six match, had saved his best for last. Now she was facing down possibly the most skilled ground/poison dual-type pokémon she had ever met, glaring down at her as it roared and lashed out with ground-type attack after vicious ground-type attack. She'd nearly been poisoned a few minutes earlier by what she had recognized as a very basic Poison Sting, but it seemed that even with the poisoning not having occurred, she was still forced to use all of her strength just to keep standing. What was worse was that she could not get close to the giant pokémon to deal any major physical damage, her knowledge of the pokémon's special ability keeping her at bay and only adding to the difficulties presented with this pokémon alone. Giving up had never been an option for her however, and neither had losing in all the time she had participated in these "gym battles" as the humans had called them. She had never lost before, so why in the world should she start now? It would only anger her master anyways, and that was something she did not plan on doing any time soon.

"Nidoking! Time to get up close and personal! Use Horn Attack!" the boy suddenly ordered, the weakened rock-type only having a few seconds to react before she would find herself getting tossed across the field like a ragdoll. Horn Attack was powerful move, could easily cause a one-hit knock out if placed correctly and with enough power, weight, and momentum behind it, she knew for a fact that if it landed she would not be getting back up again as easily as she had that last time she had failed to dodge said attack, if at all.

It hurt, honest to whatever deity ruled this world, did it hurt to move, but move she did, managing to get a few feet away from her original spot and out of the way of the oncoming attack. She was not out of the metaphorical woods yet however, as the nidoking, surprisingly agile despite how large and bulky it was, turned around, ordered attack still activated and ready to make contact as it gave chase. It was only by mere dumb luck that it had somehow managed to miss a second time, her weakened state resulting in an accidental tripping over her own four paws and causing her to somehow roll out of the way of the attack. The nidoking missed by a hair and with such a short distance between the two battling pokémon, there was no real room for any immediate turns so that he could make a third attempt, instead somehow managing in a bout of extreme gracelessness to run itself right into and through the far-wall, leaving a gigantic hole in its wake as well as the largest dust cloud the rock-type had ever seen and some very large debris.

If this had been a cartoon of some sort, she was very sure she would have a gigantic sweat drop rolling down the side of her head. She was honestly far too tired to even try to imagine such a thing happening in real life however, more than just a little grateful for the momentary reprieve that gigantic bout of clumsiness gave her to catch her breath and come up with a plan of attack. If she were really lucky than she wouldn't have to fight that monstrosity any longer, and that run in with the wall had knocked out the opposing pokémon. Unfortunately, her luck had never been that good, and odds were that as soon as the ridiculous pokémon had finally gathered its wits about itself again, it would be back, climbing through the rubble and ready to take her down in the most brutal fashion imaginable.

Her prediction, came true, much to her own dismay, and she grimaced as she watched the dual-type pokémon pull itself out from behind the rubble, not at all bothered by the gigantic hole his stampede had left behind.

"I do hope you know that when this is over, regardless of who wins or loses, you will be paying for the damages done to this gym's structure, correct?" The man, Giovanni, asked, voice serious as he practically glared at the opposing trainer. The boy simply nodded his head, hand waving off the matter as if it were the most unimportant thing in the world.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this battle on the road already! Nidoking, Earthquake!" This time the attack came suddenly and so fast that the rock-type had had no chance in even think of some method of dodging to avoid damage. The earth shook violently, rising and shifting in the scariest ways possible before she was knocked unceremoniously off her feet and then further tossed about as the ground rose and shifted. To her relief, the shaking stopped almost as quickly as it had begun, but the damage had been done and with a final cry of agony and pain, she hit the ground, body bruised and beaten and barely conscious. As the darkness crept up from the edges of her vision, she could only faintly hear the small quiet scoff from her master before she felt her body being enveloped in the unfamiliar, warmth of some sort of red light, Giovanni calling her back to her rarely, if ever used pokéball.

"Ashe, return." Giovanni ordered, watching with dulled disappointment as the defeated rock-type eeveelution disappeared into her pokéball with a bright red flash. He still felt somewhat ridiculous using such a nickname for the pokémon that he had had the scientists of Team Rocket make for him, but it wasn't really a nickname when taking into consideration the fact that that had actually been the pokémon's real name to begin with. The scientists, or one of the more pathetic ones to be exact, had apparently taken to calling it that out of some semblance of pity, or some other pathetic emotion like that. But since it had been used so long and the species name used so little during the initial experiment and subsequent testing that had occurred afterwards, she wouldn't respond to anything else, and even if she did it was rare and her reactions severely slowed down because of the time it took her to realize that yes, in fact, he was ordering her to do something.

He had to shake his head as the trainer suddenly walked up, his precious nidoking not far behind. He was oozing confidence, though having lost three of his pokémon just attempting to weaken the orreon so that his nidoking could take her down. It seemed that finally beating the powerful rock-type had boosted the boy's ego even more than he thought possible. He could see why however.

The rules of this particular gym battle had been a full six-on-six, with the challenging trainer the only one able to switch out at any specific time he chose. Even in the midst of an attack. However, there was a certain stipulation that the boy would get the badge if he could take down three of his pokémon. The first he had sent out had been one of the golem he had trained, though not his strongest. It was purposely used to create a sort of over-confidence in his opponents, causing them to underestimate him and any other pokémon he would send out. Back when he had only had that orreon the scientists had created at his beck and call as the strongest of his pokémon, he had used another pokémon to reaffirm that belief that all of his pokémon were weak and easy to knock out. But now his orreon filled that spot to a certain extent, usually far too powerful for the challenging trainers to take on even with their whole team at their disposal. This had honestly been the first time she had ever lost in an actual gym battle. The loss was not very great however, and he'd let it slide just this once, as it gave him an opportunity to use the other weapon he had had the scientists create for him. The clone of one of the most rare and powerful legendries in known existence, or at least in the Kanto region. He couldn't help the sadistic smirk that spread across his face.

True, the boy wouldn't have been the first to face down this particular pokémon, he would certainly not be the last to be brutally beaten down by it, but even he had to admit that the boy somewhat skilled, his pokémon having been powerful enough to down Orreon, or Ashe as the thing seemed to prefer being called. He'd be a good test to see just how powerful this weapon really was. And if he had heard correctly from some of his subordinates, than this battle would wind up being particularly brutal. According to some of them, the most recent weapon created by his scientists had taken a sort of fondness for Ashe, and he was sure that it had had full knowledge that she would be participating in this challenge. She couldn't pass get to the main battlefield of the gym without passing his cage by anyways. If she was wanted in a battle, he would know, she had no choice but to walk by him.

"Why don't you just give up. I'll admit, you were good. That last pokémon you had was pretty difficult to take down, I wasn't actually sure I was gonna win that one. But I took down your strongest pokémon, there's no way you have any others that could stand a chance against Nidoking, or the rest of my pokémon either." The boy called from his place, interrupting his thoughts once again with the most cocky attitude the man had ever seen in any human being possible.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Giovanni gave a sardonic smirk, raising a hand as he snapped his fingers and watched the boy's expression change to one of complete surprise. "I'm sure I have something here that is more than enough of a challenge for your nidoking and whatever other pokémon may be at your disposal." He chuckled as he allowed his hand to drop back into his lap, looking very pleased and confident with himself. "I'll tell you what, a handicap of sorts if you will. You can use all of your remaining pokémon if you want, I don't mind at all. I've been meaning to give this particular pokémon one final test, and I think you are just the boy to give it that."

"What?" the boy guestioned as he watched the shadows of the familiar corridor from which the last pokémon the gym leader had used appeared from, give way to the form of a mysterious, pale skinned pokémon with a long, purple tail, covered in some sort of strange armor. The boy immediately pulled out his pokédex, attempting to identify yet another pokémon that the annoying device would not recognize in the least, before gasping in surprise as he realized that chances were, he was probably in for one brutal battle. This new pokémon was oozing all sorts of bad vibes, emitting an aura of hostility towards the boy and his nidoking and causing said dual-type pokémon to suddenly move itself in front of its trainer, as if trying to protect it from the newcomer. Whatever was done to make it so furious, the boy would never know, but he had a feeling that even if all of his pokémon stood in the new pokémon's way, he wouldn't be safe. But still, he was not one to give up, and he at least had to protect the group of older girls he had brought with him. They were in as much danger as him, even more so since they didn't have any pokémon with them to protect them if things got out of hand. He'd face down this… whatever it was, even if he got hurt as a result. "Nidoking, get ready. This one's going to be a doozy, I may very well have to bring out the others to help." The pokémon growled in confirmation as the boy's hand etched slowly towards the remainder of his pokéballs.

"_So you beat Ashe?... We'll see how far you get with me!"_

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Please review and see ya!


	4. Break Out

A/N. Here's episode 4 of Project Eve, hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_She used to dream of a little girl with short black hair and big brown eyes that held all the wonder the world could possibly hold. But now she dreams of nothing but darkness and silence, and she wonders what happened to those days where the little girl was happy with her mother and friend, and the kind old man that kept large amounts of pokémon near his home. Maybe one day, when she is brave enough, when she is free from these four walls in this dark room and the large metal bars of her cage and no longer has to follow the orders of a delusional man bent on conquering the world and everything in it, maybe one day, she will go on a journey, similar to all the humans she faced before, and find out for herself._

* * *

**Episode 4: Break Out**

* * *

Long ears immediately perked up as Ashe jumped up from her prior position of lying down on the cold metal floors of her cage, bushy tail puffing out even more as the hairs on her back stood on end as yet another explosion shook the very foundations of the underground labyrinth of long halls and equally lengthy corridors that lay hidden underneath the Viridian City Gym. She had been used to hearing unexpected explosions and other such noises at all hours of the night and day when back at the lab where she had been created, after all when one is messing around with chemicals and various degrees of dangerous machinery something was always bound to blow up eventually. It was an unfortunate hazard of the profession humans called scientists, but this was a pokémon gym, where trainers came in hopes of winning what they called badges, and there were no scientists here to blow things up in half-baked experiments done in hopes of creating something new. There were no labs that were equipped with all the necessities to basically destroy everything and set fire to all in the room. Nothing should've been exploding in any location within the building, not even the battlefield where most explosions that she could hear did occur. The gym was officially closed around this time of night and there shouldn't have been any challengers for her master to have a battle with.

Something was very wrong here, but what?

The rock-type eeveelution found her answer coming as a small group of humans rushed by her cage, yelling at each other in their growing panic as they headed in the direction of the large elevator that took the pokémon that were kept down in the basement to the battlefield of the gym. Her ears perked even further, eyes growing wide if they could have as the all too familiar name of her only friend in this dark and cruel world being mentioned as they disappeared down the hall.

"_Mewtwo!"_

"_-Breaking free!" _

"_-Rampage!" _

"_It's going to kill us all!"_

"_Shut the hell up you freakin' idiot! We need to hurry up and stop it before it sets the whole gym alight!"_

She immediately panicked, worry fueling a sudden sense of urgency as she began to ram herself against the door of her cage, all of her weight being pushed into it as she threw herself repeatedly against solid metal bars before finally backing up to fire off a close range Power Gem at full power. It barely did a thing from what she could tell however, causing her to mentally curse herself for the waste of energy at the sight of the steel bars, a little dinged up and some more than a little bent, but otherwise still standing strong as the smoke cleared and allowed her to see her own handiwork. She would not let the apparent failure to free herself on the first try stop her from getting out though, and so backing up a little more she threw herself forward again, tail glowing with energy as she rammed a powerful Iron Tail attack into the cage door. Instead of knocking down the door however, she wound up knocking herself back somewhat, but at least she had managed to weaken the door a little more. She paused a few moments, running through her repertoire of possible attacks she could use to get rid of the pesky metal bars once and for all, and after some debate, finally came to an attack move that she had learned quite recently. Though unstable and highly dangerous to a certain degree, it might've been the only thing that could work for her at this moment in time. The only question was; did she have enough room to use it to its fullest extent?

Her cage was medium sized, not to small with enough room for her to either stand at her full height without worrying about bumping the top of her head on the roof but it was not big enough for her to use any sort of attack move that required a large amount of room to work with. But then again, she had never tried this particular one here, only on the battlefield, and now was possibly the best and only time she'd have to try it. Who knows what would happen to her after this after all.

Mind finally made up, she took a deep breath, backing up as far as she could go for one final time before charging ahead, quickly rolling herself into a tight ball as she called out her chosen move inside her head. _'Rollout!' _ The metal bars of her cage door gave with a resounding clatter, either breaking under the force as it gave far too much into the attack or just out right flying off and she found herself rolling into and up the wall with only a few seconds to reorient her body so that she landed on all four of her paws as she ricocheted off the ceiling. She had to stop herself from cheering however, there were far more important matters for her to deal with however, she still needed to check up on her dear friend, Mewtwo.

"**Mewtwo! I'm coming!" **Ashe called out as she took off at a dead sprint, quickly making her way down the all too familiar corridor, the scent of smoke becoming all that much more apparent and far more stronger the farther along she went. She only had a few seconds to come to a skidding stop, with as fast as she had been running, when she finally found her friend, glaring down at their master as though he had betrayed him somehow, which probably wasn't that far from the truth. It probably hadn't been one of her brightest ideas to call out to her friend, along with the hastily made decision to break out of her cage without permission, but call out she did, drawing the attention of both the human-made pokémon and their master, Giovanni, towards her. **"Mewtwo!"**

"_Ashe?!"_ Mewtwo's eyes widened at the sight of her, obviously not having expected for her to come to him without being summoned by either Giovanni or beckoned by the psychic-type himself.

"**Mewtwo, what in the world is going on here? What are you doing that's the got the humans so panicked?" **She asked him, completely ignoring the silent question her friend's very expression seemed to ask as well as her master, at least for the moment. Her curiosity and worry only increased as she took a step forward, Mewtwo's eyes narrowing as he shot yet another scathing glare at the man standing confidently across from him without any fear. It seemed that the powerful pokémon had caught some sort of thought from Giovanni that had not pleased him in the least.

"_We're leaving."_

"**What? Mewtwo, what are you talking about?"**

"_This human cannot be trusted, we are leaving." _It was as much of an explanation as she could get from her dear friend as it seemed. Whatever had resulted in this sudden and very violent change definitely had something to do with their master, of that much she had already predicted long before arriving at their current location, but it seemed that no matter how much she asked, he would explicitly state what exactly the human had done to warrant his psychic fueled wrath. But maybe this was for the better, she had been under his ruling far longer than Mewtwo had, older by years in comparison to how recently Mewtwo had been created and brought to the man with delusions of conquering the world and everything in it. She'd known that eventually she would be seen as useless, a broken tool with which nothing could be done with any longer, and Giovanni would most likely get rid of her, as a result, and she'd known the man was one of the cruelest and least caring trainers any pokémon could ever have the misfortune of dealing with. It didn't help that the human and Mewtwo were bound to clash in personalities eventually.

Giovanni liked control, liked having things bend to and completely follow his will without hesitation. He liked to see things cower in fear before his power, or whatever power he had convinced himself that he had, he was a person who hated to not be in control of something, if not everything in the world. Mewtwo on the other hand, was willful, powerful, and liked to think for himself. He did not follow orders given to him easily, if at all. He had a brain and he, without a doubt, found pride in the fact that he could make use of it. He would not obey he saw fit not to. Giovanni had fooled into thinking he could control Mewtwo, and even when the latter had proved to the former that he could in fact, not be controlled, the confident, egocentric human still tried. Now it was all coming to ahead, and Ashe did not have to same type as Mewtwo to see who would win and where exactly this would be going.

Giovanni was destined to lose this battle, and he would lose badly at that. Not just one of his strongest pokémon, but two of them, possibly more if the damage was as bad as the rock-type thought and several of the kept pokémon's cages had been damaged in some way. If that were true, than that meant that there were several pokémon now either long gone or currently in the process of taking advantage of the confusion that came from Mewtwo's blowing up of the basement and about to escape. She sighed softly, finally allowing herself to relax as she leisurely walked over to Mewtwo's side, sitting down next to him and completely ignoring the apparent shock and frustration that showed on her former master's face. It held no importance to her any longer, she would not have to deal with him ever again. And if she and Mewtwo could their way, than most likely, they would never even hear of him again.

"**Alright Mewtwo… You win."**

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for reading. Sorry if there was a lack of action and battle in this chapter but it seemed like this chapter would finally cover Mewtwo's escape from Giovanni, this time with one additional companion that shared in his hardships. Anyways, please review and see ya!


	5. From the Other Side

A/N. Ok, so somebody suggested that I do a chapter from Giovanni's perspective, and I thought, 'Hey, why not? It sounds like a good idea.' So here it is. Think of it as a sort of filler if you will, since I'm not really considering it an actual chapter, it's only to show you guys what I think Giovanni felt and thought when Ashe turned her back on him and joined sides with Mewtwo instead of staying by him. Sorry if it's not all that good, but thanks for reading anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 4.5: From the Other Side**

* * *

Pokémon were superficial, mindless beings at best, following only their most basic of instincts. It was simple fact of life that all were forced to and yet so easily accepted. That beings of such great power could be so easily controlled was laughable at best, but still it seemed that such was truth in this world. It was really any wonder that a human other than himself hadn't thought to use them in such ways as he had before. They had feelings? Preposterous and idealistic ideas fed by the masses of simpering fools who just didn't understand the potential that laid there, dormant. Instead of doing something for more useful, they wasted their time training and _befriending _these simple and yet still so complicated creatures. They were nothing more than tools, and tools would be used until they no longer could any longer, than thrown away like the garbage it had become. It's why he preferred using the experimental eeveelution he had had his scientists create, even if it hadn't been a pokémon originally, it had known its place and followed his orders without hesitation. Trained to almost perfection by the Team Rocket agents he had left to watch over the scientists and make sure that none of them tried anything particularly _fishy_.

Pathetic, whimpering fools they may have been, but they certainly knew how to get the job done when it truly mattered. All they had needed was a little persuasion, the right equipment, and some appropriate test subjects for which the experiment fully started with. Of course that some had turned into quite a lot, no natural born pokémon able to withstand the hardships of the experiment. The normal-type pokémon known as eevee had an unstable genetic structure to begin with, the very factor that allowed it to do what it was most famous for, and that being to evolve based on its surroundings and environment. Since it was so unstable to begin with, of course he should've guessed that originally they might not have made the best of test subjects, dying far too easy due to the forced change and tampering with their own DNA. After reading some of the reports, he had been truly shocked that some had survived as long as they had. But of course that didn't mean he would stop the experiments, order the scientists to quit. Those pokémon used in the experiments back when it had still been new and just getting started had been nothing more than tools to further his own ambition, as pokémon always were. They had served their purpose, however limited it may have been, and they had been dealt with as he had seen fit.

However, he had wanted a new eeveelution that stood far above the rest, a powerful new type that had the durability and strength to overcome all of its disadvantages. For a good while there, he had honestly thought that they were wasting his time. That was something he did not like.

Time was money, wasted time meant wasted and lost money.

But in time, however short it may have been for them. They had given him new results, ones that were far more conclusive. And all they had needed was the proper tools with which to test on. Pokémon had proven as inconclusive as possible. But when humans had been brought into the unsolved equation, the test subjects lasting far longer than the eevees ever had. And soon after the change, he had finally gotten what he wanted.

Orreon, the ore pokémon. The first and only rock-type eeveelution in existence. And they had trained it to perfection, teaching it that time was something not to be wasted and orders were to be followed as quickly and as neatly as possible. True there were a few quirks here and there, its reactions slowed when called by its given species name and not the name it had had when it was still human. But it was a tool, and a tool that was willing to prove and time and time again that it still had some use to it.

The orreon had known its place, or so he had originally thought.

It was something that he honestly should have seen coming, from miles away in fact. True he was the one that had ordered its creation, a clone of a legendary pokémon that had escaped his grasp one too many times for his own liking. But it had been far too willful, a sure fact shown when it had blown up the lab in which it was created, possibly killing the scientists that had brought it into existence, though he would never know for sure. He had thought that the "armor" he had convinced it to wear would take care of that little problem, he had apparently been quite wrong.

It had gotten mouthy, and in no time at all made a mess of his gym when properly provoked, when told the truth of why exactly he had taken it in. And then when the experimental eeveelution had appeared, running up to them and barking at the clone in obvious questioning of its actions, well he had certainly thought it would not betray him. It had known better than that, or so he had thought. As it turned out, he had failed to teach it proper loyalty, the stupid creature running over to the clone instead of standing loyally by its master's side.

The two left him, his gym destroyed and set ablaze with Rocket agents running about trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation, disappearing into the night sky to never be seen again. They had bitten the hand that feeds, and to his growing anger, gotten away with it.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for its suckiness! Hopefully I got Giovanni's personality down pretty good. If not, than obviously I need to work on it some more.

Anyways, quick question; who do you think should replace canon!Ash when this finally gets to the events of the movie. I'm still debating about whether or not Gary should show up. And the three pokémon trainers whose names I cannot remember at the moment are going to show up as well, as per canon for the Anime. But I was wondering who you guys think should show up. I'll only take one more character, two maybe, and they have to be from either the Manga or the Anime. I'd say games but those really aren't too clear on personalities, since all the main characters are basically mute and don't really have a personality to them. I'll only accept OCs if they are clearly thought out and aren't the most mary sue-ish things I've ever seen, so if you are going to offer an OC, I suggest you think really long and hard about it. Anyways, thanks for reading again and please leave a review! See ya!


	6. A Dream of Questionable Proportions Pt 1

A/N. Here's episode 5 of Project Eve, thanks to everybody who reviewed and left suggestions, I'm still trying to do a headcount, but if you guys want to offer somebody else besides the characters you've already offered, you can. Any and all suggestions help and are taken into consideration. This isn't necessarily a poll since I don't plan on this for going on very long, but anybody who submitted an OC will get an update as to when exactly the "voting" is done, since I'm giving them time to make any and all adjustments they see fit for their characters. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thanks to all for reading!

Current list of suggestions and their "rankings" will be posted at the end of the chapter.

**WARNING! **I got through a huge portion of the bottom half of this chapter and realized that a whole section of this chapter would be very bold and probably overbearing if I went by the standard speech guide I think I gave you guys in episode 2, I wanna say. If not than that will appear in the next chapter. But as for this chapter only at least, the guide will be thrown aside temporarily and it will be written as if two humans are speaking instead of two pokémon. I will tell you all however, that this entire chapter is written with no humans in it, and only the mentioning of it. Humans however will make an appearance in the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 5: A Dream of Questionable Proportions Pt. 1**

* * *

Ashe wasn't entirely sure how to feel as of lately, her dear friend had been acting strange, mumbling to himself about things she wasn't entirely sure she approved of. He seemed to be plotting something, planning for some great, world changing event that would come about by his own hands, and in all honesty, it made her very nervous. However, she was not sure if there was anything she could really do concerning the matter. Mewtwo was willful, stubborn maybe to the point of it being a fault, and he almost always was convinced that he was in the right. Of course, there were times when he could be far more tolerable, easy to deal with and easy to convince into not doing something. Though he fought her, if she explained her reasons for contradicting him well enough, managed to get through that sometimes brick wall thick skull of his, he would admit that maybe he had been in the wrong just that one time, and would think whatever thought of his that had resulted in said argument through just a little more.

It relieved some extent, but Arceus was it tiring. At times it seemed as if she were talking to a wall, instead of another living creature, and she hated to think that way about her friend. But unfortunately, it seemed things had gotten progressively worse without her even taking notice.

Now Mewtwo spent large amounts of time hold up in one of the large rooms of the castle he had built up from the meager remains of the lab from which he had been created in. Rarely if ever taking the time to talk to her, and the amount of times she actually got to see him, whether by accident or not, were becoming even fewer than that. At first it had started out with them at least seeing each other a good portion of the day, often having lengthy and well-thought out discussions that usually left both very pleased with themselves. But then those sightings, those precious conversations that she had hung onto simply because they were the only thing that had carried her through those dark times back when she was under that horrible human's control, dwindled. Most of the day, every day, turned into two times a day, three if she were really lucky, then twice a week, to once a month, and then finally almost not at all. Now she could barely catch sight of his tail when he was about late at night performing some task that he had deemed far more important than getting some rest. She couldn't for the life of her remember the last time they had communicated with each other in any form, and as a result she felt lonely. There weren't any other creatures for her to talk to after all.

Only she and Mewtwo lived together in the overtly large halls of the castle he had built on what he had told her was called New Island. Not even other pokémon would come near the lone mass of compacted earth, save for a very friendly dragonite that occasionally came to visit them and a very quiet and sometimes all too serious fearow that would help Mewtwo out with whatever he was planning. She couldn't have helped but notice the camera the clone pokémon had fastened to the flying-types neck, most likely used for some form of spying. On what, yet again, she hadn't a clue. Mewtwo had not been very upfront with her about much of anything as of lately, and that was another reason for her growing concern.

He was being so secretive about everything, and she was pretty sure that if she kept this up, she would worry herself into sickness. Maybe she should leave, give Mewtwo some room to think and ponder as he did so often. But where would she go, and how would she get off the island for that matter? The latter wasn't very much of a question, Dragonite was a kind enough soul, and would probably have no problem giving her a ride back to the main land. But then that brought up another problem. She was sure their old master would be looking all over the place for them, the only reason Giovanni having not found them yet being Mewtwo's powerful psychic abilities, which kept the whole entire island, and anything on it hidden and far away from the human's peering eyes. If she stepped off the island, and thereby away from the safety that her friend Mewtwo provided for the both of them, she was sure to get caught. She was the only one of her kind, like her dear friend, an artificial pokémon that probably never should have been created in the first place. She'd stick out like a sore thumb if a human ever found her, and if she somehow managed to get herself caught by a human, well that was just needlessly putting another soul in danger. She couldn't live with herself if somebody else died because of her own recklessness.

"Oh Mewtwo, what in the world has gotten into you?"

"Ms. Ashe? What's the matter?"

"Oh Dragonite, I didn't see you there." Ashe said as she turned to face large dragon-type pokémon. At first the very sight of him had left her traumatized, having never actually face such a pokémon before, but the pokémon's kind and gentle nature, and his overall friendly disposition had quickly soothed any and all of her worries, and she along with Mewtwo had quickly grew to like him. "And didn't I tell you to stop calling me Ms.? I'm pretty sure I'm a lot younger than that. You forget that I only spent seven years with the humans, and I can't even remember three of them, so it's very likely an even shorty amount of time than that."

"Yeah but you talk so formally all the time, I just forget. I'm sorry."

"Hmph, oh it's fine. You don't have to apologize you really haven't done anything wrong here." She huffed at him, lifting a paw up to give him a friendly push in reassurance. The dragon-type could be so sensitive at times she almost found it funny. "I guess it's just the way I turned out. It doesn't help that Mewtwo speaks so formally himself all the time."

"Hehe, I guess." Dragonite chuckled, bringing up a large, clawed paw to muffle the sound of his laughter before it moved to scratch at his head in an all too familiar gesture of bashfulness. "So what's the matter, it seemed like you were pretty upset there for a few minutes." He asked, tilting his head in curiosity as he quickly went back to his original question.

"Oh Dragonite, if I have to be honest I'm not even sure if there's anything I can do about it." The rock-type replied, probably sounding as pathetic as she felt as she allowed her head to drop some, ears lying flat against her head in further show of her emotions. The large dragon nodded his head in understanding, claws at his chin in thought before he continued to speak.

"Well, you might not be able to do anything about it. But maybe if you talk about it with someone, you'll feel better."

"Really?"

"Sure! And since I'm here right now, why not tell me about it, I asked anyways."

"Well, I guess." Ashe finally agreed, giggling at Dragonite's attitude. Honestly it was very difficult to even stay in a bad mood when the overly excited pokémon was around. He always this happy-go-lucky air about him that could just be plain contagious at times.

"So…?" The eager pokémon prompted, further emphasizing his words by moving his hands in a sort of "go-ahead" jesture.

"Well," she slowly began, giving a small "oomph" as she paused to lay down. "It's Mewtwo. He's been acting so strange and secretive as of lately. Sneaking around the castle at odd hours of the night. I haven't spoken to him in months practically, and I don't think he's even given a thought as to my existence. For all I know I could very well disappear from right off the island, and as he is now, I don't think he'd even notice." She found herself sighing at this realization, ears pinning back once again as she felt sadness take over. "Honestly it worries me greatly. He spends all his time cooped up in that large room of his, and when he's not in there he's cooped himself up in the basement doing Arceus knows what. I don't even think he's eating for that matter."

"But Ashe, Mewtwo's your friend, best friend in fact. You yourself told me that you two had been through a lot together, and that if Mewtwo hadn't been there, you probably wouldn't have ever gotten free from that mean human who used to be your master."

"I know Dragonite, I know. And I'll forever be grateful to Mewtwo for giving me my freedom, but sometimes I just have to wonder if he even cares anymore. And the things that he's been muttering to himself about lately, those plans of his that I don't even think he realizes I can hear… He's talking about dangerous things Dragonite, things I don't think I'm entirely okay with."

"Well what is it that he's talking about?"

"Things I'm not entirely sure I should be telling you. You forget Mewtwo can read minds, if he finds out that I told you what's been going on in his head, he might jump to conclusions. He's been all too hasty as of late. I don't like it, not any of it for one second."

"Well if it's really got you so bothered, why don't you test it then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said yourself that you're starting to doubt Mewtwo a bit. Honestly I say you should have faith in your friends, no matter how strange they start to get, just have patience with them. But this is probably eating you up on the inside a whole lot, and knowing you, if somebody doesn't make you do something about it soon, it'll eat you up to the point where when the time comes for action, you won't be able to do anything."

"So what are you suggesting exactly?"

"Runaway." Ashe nearly choked on her own spit at the pokémon's suggestion. True, even she'd admit that the thought had crossed her mind when the doubt she held in her friend had been particularly bad, but the dangers and all the possibilities. The only reason she hadn't been captured by Team Rocket again was because she had stayed on the island with Mewtwo, if she left, the chances of her increased to almost definitely happening. "Now, now, I'm not saying that you never come back." Dragonite suddenly reassured, interrupting her frantic and reading her rampant emotion like an open book. "You're going to have to confront Mewtwo about this eventually anyways. But for you at least, this may be the best route for you to take. You don't even have to go that far, or even into any human settlements for that matter. I'll just take you to a safe spot on the main lands where there aren't any humans. We can wait a week at the very least, or however long you wish to wait for. And if Mewtwo doesn't show up by then, I'll bring you back and you can confront Mewtwo about the problem you have with his behavior. I'll even go with you as a sort of back up or wingman should he get mouthy with ya."

"And you are absolutely sure this would be good idea?" She questioned him, looking at him warily. It sounded like a good enough plan, but rarely if ever, did one's plans work out the way they wanted them to when actually put into actions. Things always sounded better when put into words after all, but then again, as the saying went, actions spoke louder than words. This very well may have been the only option she had left.

"Positive. And if anything goes wrong, you can just pin the blame on me! It was my plan in the first place!" He offered generously. Ashe found herself laughing at his words as she once again playfully shoved him with a paw, though such a big pokémon would never move from such a simple push. If she had hit him with an attack maybe, but not just some simple gesture as that.

"Yes, but I'm the one who's going along with it. And as far Mewtwo may be concerned, he's probably going to tell us that I was the one who should've known better."

"Yeah, but you can also argue that you're younger than me, so I'm the one who's supposed to be the responsible one."

"Maybe…"

"Wait… So you're going along with it?"

"Sure, I'm not sure how much I've got to lose, besides my freedom that is. But if we're especially careful, than that shouldn't be a worry at all." Ashe responded, nodding her head in further emphasis of her agreement.

"Ok then! Do you need anything before we go? Or are you ready to leave with this second?"

"Dragonite, I'm a pokémon, not a human. I don't need to pack a thousand pairs of clothing before going anywhere. We can go now if that suits you."

"Just making sure, you never know. Well then, hop on!" The pokémon called, turning around so that Ashe could hop onto his back. She found herself clinging slightly as he took off, gaining a bit more speed than she would've expected or liked in a very short amount of time. The two disappeared into the clouds far above, leaving the safety of New Island behind, and all in a test to see if her dear friend was truly her friend. It may have had a lot of holes in it, and Mewtwo was sure to be mad at the both of them when and if he caught on, but this seemed to be the only option left, and by Arceus if she didn't take it while she still could.

"I'm so sorry Mewtwo…" She whispered to herself, so quiet not even Dragonite heard her. "But I have to know, are you really my friend, or did you just suddenly stop caring in your sudden ambition to rule the world…"

* * *

Mewtwo found himself blinking as he looked up from what he was currently doing. Turning away from the table, his eyes screwed shut in worry. Something felt wrong, something was missing that shouldn't have ever gone missing in the first place. He must've been truly caught up in his work if he had let something so important go unnoticed. And that scared him to some extent.

What of Ashe, the pokémon he had taken with him when he had escaped from Giovanni's clutches, refusing to abandon his only friend while he went after freedom and left her behind to suffer under his command. No, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had, but here he was so caught up in his efforts to fulfill his dream, and he had managed to completely forget that she was on the island with him. She must've been very lonely in his absence. The thought to immediately go and check on her had made itself apparent in his mind, maybe she could even help him figure out this strange sensation he found himself suddenly and unexpectedly plagued with. But the castle was big, and around this time he wasn't sure where exactly she would be.

Closing his eyes in concentration, he searched for her presence, the very aura she gave off, but quickly found himself gasping in shock when he couldn't find it. Trying once again in some hope that maybe he had been wrong and somehow, though highly unlikely, managed to miss it. He found himself proven wrong however, to his greatest horror as he once again failed to locate his friend.

Had Giovanni finally found them and somehow managed to take her without his notice? No, that would be impossible. He had made sure to hide their presence from that insane man, knowing full and well that there was no limit to what the man would do to "Reclaim" his own "weapons" as he had called them. Honestly neither of them had belonged to that psychopath in the first place, but yet and still that was what the man had believed. Humans were despicable creatures, through and through and the man that had once tried to control the both of them was a prime example. That was not his main worry though, but it could be if he did not find Ashe soon.

That man was so unpredictable at times that it scared even him.

"Ashe where in the world did you go? Please don't tell me you were dumb enough to leave the island… You have a brain and you use it most of the time."

* * *

"Dragonite! We need to get to land!"

"There is no land!"

"But we can't fly in this storm!"

"Just hang on a bit longer Ashe, I'm sorry!"

"I… I'm not sure… That I can…"

"Ashe… I said hold on!"

"S-Sorry…"

"ASHE!"

* * *

A/N. Yep cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the this two part chapter, and thanks again for reading. If you guys are wondering what happened in that last part there, well in reminiscent of some of my favorite pokémon games, Dragonite wound up flying through an expected storm and things got more than a little turbulent. In the end Ashe fell off his back. But don't worry, despite what Dragonite said, she didn't land in the ocean. I can't go killing off main characters just yet after all. Once again thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review see ya!

**Important Notice: **I may wind up adding a third character instead of the possible two I said I would pick besides Gary and the three trainers that appeared in the movie. So those of you who have other suggestions, know that I never said it was limited to just one and that you can if you want to, suggest more than that. But remember, OCs must clearly have time and a lot of thought put into them. NO legendary pokémon of any kind, and at least for now pick pokémon from the first generation.

**Current Rankings for suggestions:**

Red (Both Manga!Red and VG!Red): 2 (each)

Ritchie: 3

OCs: 2

Extra Note: Two others from farther ahead were suggested, both Harrison and Morrison who were both canon!Ash's rivals from the Hoenn Region, but since they came from farther ahead in the story line, and one of them didn't even make an appearance until after Johto, I'm as of yet unsure. If I do decide to include one of them, then those who recommended their own OCs will get an update regarding that information, since it allows for a bit of a wider range in what pokémon they can choose from to a certain extent.

If you are wondering who the two OCs are either PM Siphon 117 and/or Mika the Dark Princess about them or I can send you the information if you want. Please do not leave me a review if you ask me instead of the two creators for the OCs.


	7. A Dream of Questionable Proportions Pt 2

A/N. Ok guys, here's episode 6. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! Please make sure to read the author's note and the end of the chapter, because it contains information regarding characters to fill in the vacant roles left by Ash, Misty, and Brock. Also, sorry for the prolonged wait for the new chapter to get uploaded.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_She used to dream of happy times. Of memories containing a happy little girl with big dreams and a loving family. Of a friend that she became rivals with. She used to dream, with mist over her eyes and peace in her mind despite the pain she was forced to go through every day._

_She used to find peace in sleep, when there was none to be found in reality._

_It'd been a long time since she dreamed of that little girl, with messy black hair and eyes that held all the wonder and innocence of the world._

_Now she's trapped in nightmares, and instead of innocence and wonder, she sees terror and true fear in pretty brown eyes that were once filled with love._

* * *

**Episode 6: A Dream of Questionable Proportion Pt. 2**

* * *

The storm had been horrible to say the least. The winds beating and howling all through the night, rain coming down in sheets and dropping little visibility there was to near zero. It was only by happenstance, pure luck that she had survived the graceless plummet she had taken off of Dragonite's back because of said blustery weather. Four paws and claws that would've seriously injured her friend had she used them to keep herself attached were not the best to be "hanging on" to anything what so ever, especially the back of a dragon-type flying at possible Mach-speeds against air currents that were definitely not suited for flying. She could only pray that he had at least made it safely back to New Island. If she were to be honest, even she'd have to admit Mewtwo's wrath might've been fierce and downright frightening at times, and one was given their right to think he might kill them if he were angered enough and one was not his friend, or at least someone he held partially close to some extent, but even facing said artificial pokémon's wrath was far better than possibly taunting death by attempting to fly through as violent a storm as that had been.

Despite the untimely weather however, she had far worse things to worry about than Dragonite's safety and Mewtwo's unavoidable wrath.

She was lost, somewhere in a forest on what was probably the mainland, but she wasn't sure just how good a thing that was. True, it offered a chance that her friend might find her, but there was also the chance that she might run into humans, and that was by far the most worrying thing about her current situation. If a regular human found her, then she could easily evade, or if it came down to it, fight them off. She had been designed and specifically trained for that very purpose after all. However if it was a special human, such as the members of Team Rocket or even worse, their "esteemed" leader, she was not so sure she would be so fortunate. Arceus help her if it were in fact Giovanni she ran into, he would not let her escape so easily and even if she did by some miracle manage it, he would not relent until he had her once again locked up in a cage and at his every beck and call.

She was not so willing to return to such a lifestyle.

"_Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" _The command, as unexpectedly as it had come, immediately set her on edge. Hackles raised and long ears pinned back as a growl slowly rose from somewhere in the back of her throat, it took her a few minutes to realize that she herself wasn't under attack just yet. The tell-tale signs of battle between pokémon could be heard from somewhere off in the distance, not so far away that she couldn't be entirely sure where it came from, but close enough the voices sounded distorted, as if coming through a filter.

"**You got it, Boss!" **Boss. That was a word that she hadn't heard since her days as a tool used on the whims of Team Rocket's fanatical leader. It had been what his minions had said, in their rough voices and even rougher demeanor, with such reverence one would've thought they were speaking of a god, and not of a man drunk off of a power he had never truly possessed in the first place. But this, this was different, the word itself given a different meaning when the voice that said it finally reached her ears, the tone registering in her mind.

To this pokémon, this little one that hadn't fully experienced the true harshness of battle, the true cruelty that humanity itself held inside like a poison without an antidote, and spread without a care in the world, they weren't talking of a being that they placed on a high pedestal than they should have. They weren't speaking to a person that they thought a god, more than what they actually were. They were agreeing with a friend, willingly obeying the orders given to them because they wanted to, not because they felt they had to or because they were afraid of what might happen to them if they refused. This pokémon genuinely wanted to do as the human that controlled them had ordered it, no him, the voice was definitely male, however young it sounded, to do.

It both hopelessly confused and genuinely intrigued her, and for better or worse, she was curios.

Carefully, Ashe picked her way through the trees and surrounding brush, minding where her paws landed and making sure she did not step on any twigs or stray sticks. Regardless of the species, all pokémon had keen hearing, and at this distance, there was without a doubt that the pokémon would catch her movements and alert their humans to her presence. That was a can of worms that even her own curiosity wasn't worth opening.

"Bulbasaur! Watch out!" The voices were closer now, and she could clearly tell by the tone of the human that he was worried about said pokémon. It was… nice. A definite, better change from the humans she was more accustomed to dealing with. Instead of cruelty and a harsh hand ready to deal out punishment regardless of whether it was truly deserved or not, there kindness, gentleness, a friendly tone that clearly showed the respect the human held for the pokémon at his disposal.

Ashe couldn't help but think mockingly, how if the human Giovanni had been more like this, she might've been less likely to abandon him like she had.

Her thoughts were cut short as she suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground, and she couldn't help but screech angrily at the perpetrator.

"Well, well, looky what we have here…" That voice, it was far too familiar for even her own comfort, and the voices from the battle had fallen silent. Had her indignant screeching drawn the humans attention, or had the battle ended while she was caught up in her thoughts? Oh, did she pray for the former to be the case. "The little experiment that had the audacity to defy Boss Giovanni!" It seemed her prayers would not be answered that day as the Team Rocket grunt proceeded to shake her violently as if to get his point across.

"**Foul human, no better than the very dirt we walk on! UNHAND ME!" **She knew very well that he couldn't understand her, she was a pokémon after all, and did not speak the human's language, nor was she like Mewtwo who could so easily communicate by projecting his own thoughts into others minds. She was left to bark, growl, and yip at humans when speaking to them, but to her, it really didn't matter all that much. What he wouldn't understand with her words, she held no hesitation to teach him through actions alone.

"Aw shut up ya stupid-WAUGH!" Suddenly the Team Rocket grunt found himself sprawled painfully across the forest floor, facial expression one of complete shock as he attempted to gather his wits about him only to find himself rolling across the ground in order to save himself from being buried alive under an indeterminate amount of rocks and boulders. It seemed that he had pissed off the traitorous little monstrosity that the scientists had created. Since when had the stupid creature gotten so mouthy?

He was not given the chance to further contemplate any of his own thoughts, instead being forced to flee for his life as said "stupid creature" proceeded to continue her attempts in turning the very three dimensional human into a two dimensional pancake.

Maybe he shouldn't have "pissed off" the creature that the blithering scientists of Team Rocket had specifically created with the thought in mind to bring into life a creature that could take down multiple opponents without even breaking a sweat.

'_If I can just lead it back to the others… I can take it down and hand it over to the boss… I can just imagine the rewards I'll get for bringing this little escapee in…' _The human thought, an ugly sneer on his face and vivid images of money at the forefront of his mind. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he had failed to realize that he was about to run into another of Team Rocket's "escapees" until it was far too late.

* * *

"_What the Hell were you thinking?!" _She found herself flinching as she was faced with what she had long understood to be inevitable when she and Dragonite had gone through their admittedly half-baked and ill-planned scheme.

"**I'm sorry…"**

"_Sorry?! Ashe, if I hadn't shown when I did, that human would've led you into a trap! You would've capture and taken back to _him_!"0_

"**I'm sorry…"**

"_ASHE!"_

"**Well, what did you expect me to do Mewtwo?! Well?!" **Ashe snapped finally, her own teeth clacking together sharply as she near bit at the air in front of her. She was coming off as more hostile than even she had meant to, but this was too much. She understood Mewtwo was worried, she was grateful, truly grateful that he had been. It had made her whole plan worth it and eased her heart greatly. But still, Arceus help her, she really hadn't felt like she had had much choice. Mewtwo blinked in shock, treating Ashe to a rare show of genuine confusion as stared at her in bewilderment.

"_Expect you to do- I wasn't expecting you to do anything! What are you talking about!"_

"**You're so angry at me for running away Mewtwo, but what was I to do! You were acting strange, holing yourself up in that lab of yours and not coming out for days!" **It was a good thing rock-types weren't avid criers, otherwise she'd be a bucket of tears right now. **"I-I was worried okay? I'd thought you'd forgotten about me, you were so caught up in your own plans… I just didn't understand what was so important that you couldn't even stop to talk to me for a little bit…" **Her sentence petered off into silence, and without realizing it, she had turned to staring at a wall, unable to look her dearest friend in the eyes, despite the glaring fact that it had been so easy before this whole mess had occurred.

"_Ashe… You shouldn't be apologizing. It seems that in the end, I was the one that was in the wrong, not you."_

"**Mewtwo?"**

"_I'm sorry, I should've told you from the beginning what I was planning, not left you in the dark to worry needlessly over me like you've been. Can you forgive me?"_

"**Of course I can you fool! Just, from now on please… Don't forget that I'm here alright?"**

"_I won't."_

"**Promise?"**

"_Promise."_

"**Good, now what in blazes have you been mumbling about for so long. And don't you dare tell me it is nothing that I should really be worrying about!"**

"_Well…"_

* * *

A/N. Yep, Imma give another cliffhanger because I can. Again, sorry for the long wait, I didn't mean for it to take so long for me to update, but it did. Now that I have however, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks so much for reading.

But before we go; My little poll/contest/thingy that I had all of you participating in. I can now officially say that you have until the next chapter to submit any more characters you want me to consider as replacements, besides the ones you've already been so kind in suggesting.

Here's what I got so far for those of you who want to know;

Red (8… I think)

Ritchie (3)

OC (2)

You'll get to see who was picked hopefully when the next chapter comes out, if everything goes as planned. But anyways, for the third time, thanks again for reading and please leave a review! See ya!


	8. Mewtwo Strikes Back! Pt 1

A/N. Ok, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the story, and sorry if your choice didn't get picked. Thanks for reading! Um… I couldn't find the quotes for what some of the movie-only characters said, mainly the humans, so I'm either skipping those parts, or making it up as I go. Now mind you I have the movie in my possession, but my VCR is not operable at the moment, and knowing me I'd get caught up in it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_A tail flashes in the fading light, narrowed eyes gazing expectantly at the screen before them, at the contents it shows._

_Of a serene field marred with the remnants of a battle quickly won by the challenged; a young human that is not quite an adult, and yet still old enough to no longer be considered a child…_

_The loser's pokémon lay strewn across the ground. They are unconscious but not too badly injured. It is obvious however, that the young human was going easy on his challenger. _His _pokémon, unlike the others, are genuinely strong and it shows in both the way they stand and in the aura they give off, the sheer power that they exude without striking fear in others. It is obvious without one actually having to be there before them._

"_Master, shall I send the invitation out?" the question is not totally unexpected. The speaker is a woman, blue eyes dull and vacant. Like the murky waters she has seen foreign pokémon summon forth to attack their enemies._

_The person sitting next to her nods without a single word, and just like that the woman vanishes, turning to leave without wasting a second or pausing to think. She knows exactly what to do, without being told._

_And she can't help but think, as her tail waves elegantly through the air, head lowering to rest on her paws as she begins to contemplate the many benefits of taking a nap, just why she feels so hesitant about the events to come._

_And why the human that is not so young and still not so old, looks so very familiar to her…_

* * *

**Episode 7: Mewtwo Strikes Back! Pt. 1- The Greatest Pokémon Trainer?**

* * *

"Red?" A young man, barely older than 17 at most, blinked slightly in surprise, not having expected to have his name called as he wrung the water from his jacket. A rather unexpected storm had hit while he had been making his way to the Old Shore Wharf; a place he hadn't been to since his time as a regular trainer, traveling between the many towns and cities of the Kanto Region in order to find pokémon and occasionally gather the eight necessary gym badges needed to compete in the league. It brought a faint nostalgia he hadn't experienced in a long while, far too caught up in other things to worry about past experiences, and also a seething resentment towards fate.

"Sheesh, Blue was right. You do space out a lot!" At the comment he couldn't help but grimace, deep red eyes narrowing in a warning gaze at the newcomer.

"Hey." His tone was warning, deep red eyes making up for whatever power his words lacked as he motioned for the younger trainer to follow him. Honestly, he was grateful to see such a familiar face, but as he found an empty space amidst the growing crowd of travelers seeking shelter from the storm that had suddenly appeared outside, he couldn't help but be reminded of unpleasant things. As if sensing this, the other trainer stayed silent, giving Red time to sort through his thoughts before finally speaking again.

"It's… It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The boy asked, a hand reaching up to fiddle nervously with unruly, caramel brown locks of hair. Red simply blinked in response, choosing not to reply for a moment and give the boy some time to sort through his own thoughts before speaking. He knew it was nerve wracking for the boy to speak with him without his older brother or at the very least, his older sister who had such a bubbly and caring personality. She especially made any tense situation easier to deal with, and was often the source of diffusion when it came to sudden fights and unexpected arguments. However, the boy still found his brother to be the more comforting presence, and could he blame him? His old friend and rival, Blue, had been just as sarcastic and cocky as the boy before him had been at that age, if not far worse. He understood his younger brother in a way that their family members, Prof. Oak and Daisy, had failed to as he was growing up, and still failed to do so.

"Yes, it has." He finally spoke, giving the boy a sidelong look before returning his attention to his jacket, which was still wet from the rain.

"Do you even remember who I am?"

"Gary Oak, little brother of Blue and Daisy Oak, and the youngest grandchild of Prof. Samuel Oak."

"Eh hehehe…" Gary laughed nervously, obviously still not used to his blunt answers. Honestly it'd probably been the longest sentence he had even spoken to the other without Blue being present to goad and mock it out of him, but still. "Sorry, I guess that was kinda rude… Um… How has Blue been? I haven't seen him in a while and I myself haven't been home so you know…"

"I know." He sighed, leaning back in his seat for a couple of seconds before stretching, relaxing once he felt the satisfying shift that came when he managed to pop something in his spine. He hadn't realized just how stressed out he had truly been as of lately until now. "Blue was good the last time I saw him. Wouldn't shut up about how great you were doing as a pokémon trainer."

"Wait… He thinks I'm doing great?"

"Ten badges in little over six months. Most newbie trainers can't even get their first badge of the fourth try. He's proud of you." He couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the expression that appeared on Gary's face with just those words alone. What Blue would've given to have seen that smile in person, he wished he had a camera so he could take a picture and show it to his old friend the next time he saw him.

After the incident several years back when Gary had still been little, not even older than four at the time, the younger hadn't really smiled since. Smirked or sneered yes, and a mischievous grin when he had been up to no good and out to give both of his older siblings as well as their grandfather a heart attack. But beyond that, no, there had been no genuine smile upon the younger's face. Too filled with trepidation and regret, and eyes filled with a resentment that really shouldn't have been there in the first place, over an event that he himself should've been present for to prevent but had failed.

Red shook his head, attempting to place his thoughts on something different, and very thankful that no one was truly paying attention to them at the moment.

"He's also been worried about you. Has that injury been?" He pretended to not notice the near visible flinch Gary gave at the mention, and couldn't help but silently admit to himself just how worried he was as well. He had nearly had a heart attack himself when he had walked into the Viridian City Gym only to find the younger unconscious on the floor and injured, and Blue hadn't been much better off.

"It's better. Lot's better…" Neither could really ignore the metaphorical elephant in the room, though they were trying their best to avoid talking about it. That incident was better left unmentioned between both of them, though they were quickly running out of other topics of conversation and everything was becoming awkward in general.

They were saved from further conversation however, when an argument suddenly broke out near the entryway that led to the docks that the wharf had been built around.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSED?!" The two immediately from their seats at the shout, jogging over to what was quickly becoming a scene as several trainers appeared to be ganging up on the familiar form of Officer Jenny.

"Please calm down! The storm is too violent, so all ships planning to sail to New Island have been cancelled until further notice." This news did not sit well with the assembled trainers, and several within the growing crowd immediately began to object, rather loudly no less, to what was being said. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but please! Settle down!" The woman's pleas went unheard however as the other trainers continued to yell and argue, some even turning on each other as insults began to fly within masses as well. Everyone quickly fell silent however as a woman with deep blue hair, a couple of shades darker than Jenny's, appeared, her voice mystifying the near rioting trainers into silence as she began telling them of a story he vaguely remembered his own mother telling him and his younger sister when they had been younger.

Before that blasted incident that had stolen her from their sides without them knowing, an unknown assailant that would pay for all the grief they had caused once he found the culprit. He just had to keep searching.

"Uh… Hey wait! Come back here!" Red looked back, having walking past the woman after Gary had unexpectedly run past her along with three other trainers he didn't recognize, but were obviously skilled enough, based off of the pokémon that they sent out in order to traverse through the storm.

"Sorry, but no storms gonna stop me from battling against the most powerful pokémon trainer in the world!" One of the three trainers, a young girl, spoke. Her pokéball snapping open to reveal a dewgong, which the girl immediately took to surfing on the back of as it swam through the water like it was ice and not a raging death trap for the hopelessly reckless. The other two disappeared into the torrential downpour as well, one on the back of one of the fastest known flying-types, pidgeot, and the other, on possibly the most risky pokémon to train, a gyarados. He almost sent out his own pokémon, but was stopped as Gary grabbed his arm, lifting his own pokéball up in the air to show what he meant by his actions, before tossing it into the air.

With a mighty roar, the familiar water-type appeared in a flash, not bothered at all by the waters it had been sent out into and easily caught the both of them.

"Ok Blastoise, let's show these trainers just how strong we are!" Gary said, his voice oozing with the oh so familiar confidence that had been so apparent in his elder brother's voice as well. The fully evolved starter roared in agreement and before even he had caught up, they were off, speeding through the ocean faster than what even he was used to.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and here's your answers! Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review! See ya!


	9. Mewtwo Strikes Back Pt 2

A/N. Ok, so here's the next chapter for Project Eve. Hope you guys enjoy chapter and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Episode 8: Mewtwo Strikes Back Pt. 2- A Gathering of the Chosen Few…**

* * *

The ride to New Island had been hell at best, the waters far more stormier than they had appeared, and the lightning and thunder that constantly made themselves known had him feeling like he was right under two legendary pokémon fighting to the death. Safety and peace of mind had only come once Gary's blastoise had finally made it to what was without a doubt New Island, and even then, it wasn't completely.

A woman, the one from the holographic invitation had greeted them once they had managed to pull themselves out of the water and onto the wooden docks that extended from the island itself, and now that they both could get a closer look at the now life-sized figure, he couldn't stop staring at her out of suspicion, and Gary himself looked all too surprised at the sight of her. The woman looked far too familiar to be simple happenstance, the uncommon pink hair that peeked out from underneath the maroon red hat and pure white veil on her head just screaming at Red that she was someone that he should without a doubt recognize. And then there was the vacant expression on her face, her blue eyes dull and lifeless like she was being controlled by some unseen force. She wasn't even really looking either Gary or himself in the eye, almost looking up above their heads rather than their faces really.

She didn't wait for them to question her either, instead welcoming them to the island in what was probably the most lifeless, monotone voice he had ever heard in his entire life, and then asking them politely to follow her up the ridiculously long flight of stairs that lead to an equally as large set of double doors, which looked far too heavy for even the strongest of pokémon to move even a few centimeters.

The whole entire time, neither of the trainers could shake the feeling that they were being watched by something, maybe even multiple somethings.

"Now that you both are here, all trainers worthy of an audience with my master are present." The woman suddenly spoke up, breaking the two trainers from their thoughts as the gigantic doors gradually closed behind them, leaving the worst of the storm outside and the rest of them dry and safe within the abnormally large castle walls. Gary gave an impressed whistle, low and unheard by any who might be in the room as they both took the time to survey the large room, and even Red had to admit that he wasn't at all shocked at the miniscule number of trainers that were currently making themselves at home in the overtly spacious room. The storm had been vicious, and only either the most stupid, brave, or downright stubborn would've attempted to make it through. He wouldn't deny that he and Gary were at least one of the three.

"Go figure there's only three others, huh? What was with that storm anyways?" Gary asked as he walked a bit ahead of the woman, stopping only to look back at the older trainer inquisitively. He shrugged, his shoulders raising only the slightest bit as he continued to split his attention between the woman, Gary, the room itself, and the other trainers.

"Only those capable of braving the storm are worthy in my master's eyes." The woman suddenly spoke up, causing both to eye the woman warily.

"So what? That storm was some kinda whacked out test or something?"

"Please release your pokémon from their pokéballs. My master's intentions will be made clear shortly." And with that the woman disappeared into the darker corners of the room, like some sort of apparition or something of the like. Red was hesitant to do as she had asked, the whole setting causing goose bumps to rise up on his skin as he motioned for Gary to sit down at the table, both releasing only a select few of their pokémon; Red's pikachu making itself at home on his shoulder, while his snorlax decided the floor would be the best place to take a nap, and his espeon curled up at his feet. Gary's chosen pokémon were just as few as well, an umbreon jumping into the younger's lap to Red's own amusement, as well as a dodrio and arcanine, both of which settled down almost immediately next to their trainer, and even went so far as to glare at some of the other pokémon in warning.

"Wow, those are some pretty strong pokémon you got there." One of the other trainers, a boy a few years younger than Red himself, spoke up, his hands currently occupied with tending to the pidgeot that sat right in front of him cooing at the affection it was receiving. He simply nodded his head in response, bending over slightly to give his espeon a scratch behind the ears before the pokémon decided that it would mimic Gary's umbreon and take up a seat in his lap as well.

"So what's your name?" The younger trainer asked, eying them both with a competitive fire sparking in his eyes. Honestly, he couldn't really blame the boy. They were pokémon trainers, through and through, and even in a tense situation it was in their nature to challenge those seen as strong. He had been guilty of the same thing on numerous occasions, and had even gotten into trouble for it just as often.

"The name's Gary, and this guy over here is Red."

"Nice to meet you. Mine's Corey. And those guys over there are my pokémon." He introduced himself, motioning over to a rather well-rounded party, not counting the fact that for one reason or another, he had two ground types.

"I'm Neesha, and the anti-social guy sitting over there is…" the only girl at the table began, only to be cut off as Red followed her line of sight to a very familiar looking trainer.

"Siphon, Siphon Rayzar."

"You know him?" Corey asked, somewhat surprised.

"Not personally, but I've seen him before. Supposed to be really talented." The bulkier trainer simply nodded his head in response, obviously recognizing Red as an equally strong trainer, if not more so.

"Not much better at communicating, is he?" Neesha asked, leaning over to Gary, who she had taken to sitting across from as the two dissolved into whispers.

"You get better conversation out of a rock." Gary conceded, a mischievous smile on his face as they continued to talk and whisper between each other. Red narrowed his eyes warningly at the younger in response, and the two simply fell into a laughing, trying half-heartedly to mask it by covering their mouths with their hands.

All conversations stopped however, the room falling deathly silent, as the room suddenly fell to darkness. The strange woman appeared yet again, and this time, with a strange pokémon that looked kind of like one of the famed "eeveelutions", as they were so popularly called, trailing behind her as some sort of spotlight flashed into existence in the spiral structure behind her.

"You are about to meet my master." The woman began, the pokémon that had followed her taking a seat right at her feet. "The time has come for you to encounter the most greatest pokémon trainer in the world." She turned to fully face them. "Mewtwo."

* * *

A/N. Ok, so what do you guys think? For those of you who are about to go rioting on me, I did say that I might pick three, and it just so happened that I left the third one ambiguous, sorry about that. For those of who are wondering, Siphon Rayzar is the OC submitted by Siphon117. The other two trainers are the ones that appear in the movie. I don't own him. Anyways, if you guys have any questions that don't concern anything having to do with future developments in the story, feel free to PM me and ask. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed the story and thanks again for reading! Please leave a review and see ya!


End file.
